


Knight In Shining Armor

by FantasyNinja



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: AU: Elphaba knows that she'll never be able to have Galinda the way that she wants her because she's with Fiyero and she'll never see her as more than a friend until one night the socialite comes home with her dress ripped. Galinda won't tell her what happen but the bookworm has a clear idea and makes sure that she's protected but will this change things between them? Intersex Elphaba





	Knight In Shining Armor

Two.

Two years.

Just in the two short years that I have been attending Shiz, I have somehow managed to obtain strange feelings for my bubbly, frilly, pink blonde roommate as I guess that after the initial loathing reaction that we had once held for each other for most of our first year wore off. We somehow managed to strike up a friendship of sorts if you can even call it that but we never made it a point to hang in public because the socialite still very much care a great deal about her reputation and what other thinks of her but she has improved great deal. Underneath all of the pink frills is someone with a mind and a heart if anyone ever cared to do a digging beneath the surface but I thought that anyone here would be willing to do that because of their superficial attitudes to life and that’s when the strange feelings began to emerge. I have read quite a bit of books so I know what’s going but I could never bring myself to admit what I’m feeling because my life’s hard enough without having to deal with these unwanted feelings and if anyone ever found out, it will make me even more of a social outcast.

I never cared much about what others have thoughts of me and I can handle the whispers and taunts but if Glinda ever found out, not only will she looked upon with disgust and contempt, it would also mean that I would lose the only friend that I ever known. As much as I would hate to admit it, I would hate to manage being alone again so I never let on about my feelings, watching from a distance as the socialite on go date after date with the brainless Winkie prince and it takes everything in me not to deck him because he parades her away for everyone to see. When Glinda comes back from her date, she would always come over-excited about something that Fiyero would do or something like Oz revolved around him and I would tune her out for the most part, nodding every once in a where at the appropriate times as the last thing that I want to do is hear about him. I don’t understand why she’s so obsessed with him and I guess that he’s sort of good-looking as far as princes go but I know that he’ll never be able to challenge on an intelligential level as she’ll be nothing more than a housewife to the Winkie prince and the mere thought of it makes me sick to my stomach.

I know that I’ll never be able to have like I want her, not like she would even go for a green person let alone, a green girl with an extra part between her legs and if she knew about that it would without a doubt send screaming for the hills. If having green skin wasn’t enough but having a functioning penis made it even harder as my father made it a point to tell me every day of childhood to remind how much of an abomination I am and how I should repent for my sins. I don’t remember what my mother was like but it didn’t stop the people in Munchkinland from gossiping about her and her particular tastes in partners which is the cause of my green as the way that the Unnamed God was punishing her for her adulterous ways. When I was a child, I often laid wide awake in my bed wondering if she had loved me, had cared for me as the only that I have left of her is a small green bottle that I hide under my pillow but how can anyone love a green monstrosity like me since my father can hardly tolerate me and my sister Nessa uses every excuse to not be seen in public with me.

My family has never been the most loving towards me since father has always favored my sister over me but I have come to expect that from him and from everyone as Nessa’s everyone’s favorite as I might as well be invisible but I preferred it that way. Anyone hardly bothers me except for to whisper about me to their friends or throw hateful comments like Miss Pfannee and Miss ShenShen every chance that they get. As of right now, I’m taking up residence on my bed reading a book about the Ozian History as my roommate Glinda is sitting in front of her vanity applying makeup to her already flawless skin for it is Friday night and she has another date with Prince Fiyero. I can feel the excitement vibrating off of the socialite and I try to another the pang of jealousy that I feel towards the Winkie for being able to her out for which I never have the opportunity to do as I hate the smug smirk on his face that he gives me every time he comes to pick her up. That stupid smug prince. I would kill to be able to wipe that infuriating smirk of his face. I was so enwrapped in my thought that I didn’t notice Glinda saying my name until she was sitting on my bed with a worried expression on her face when I realized that a few of my books were levitating as I take calming breath, lowering the books. I hate how my magic ties in with my emotions and how I don’t fully have control over them yet when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder to see the socialite still on my bed.

“Are you okay, Elphie? Are you not feeling well? Do you need me to fetch the nurse?” Glinda asked worriedly placing her hand on my forehead.

“I’m fine. Just stressed with work and classes is all” I said pushing her hand away. “Another with the Winkie I assume”

“Oh yes, Fiyero’s taking me to this party that Avaric told him about and I have absolutely have to look my best when I’m with him. I know that all the girl are going to be envious of” Glinda said bouncing up and down with excitement.

“I’m sure that they are since they cannot complete with your beauty” I said turning my attention back to my book.

“Oh Elphie that’s sweet of you to say and I think that you’re very pretty too” Glinda giggles.

“No… I’m not and you just lied. Go confess to the Unionist priest” I said flatly.

“Oh but you are, Elphie. You’re very pretty, not as pretty as me but pretty nonetheless” Glinda said smiling gently.

I searched her for any trace of deceit or dishonesty but all I found was sincerity and genuineness as I looked away because I knew if I kept looking into those cerulean blue eyes that I say or do something that I might come to regret later. Fortunately or unfortunately, a interruption came in the form of someone knocking on the door as Glinda smoothes out the wrinkles in her dress before getting up to answer the door, revealing the Winkie prince behind it as the socialite jumps into his arms as he pulls her into a kiss while placing one hand squeezes her behind. The sorcery major lets a squeak before lightly smacking him on the shoulder but there was a smile on her face as Fiyero looks over at me with a smug look on his face, rubbing the fact there was nothing that I could do what he was doing no matter how I felt.

“Fiyero, Elphie’s in the room” Glinda chides.

“I’m sure that she doesn’t mend, babe. Right, Elphie?” Fiyero said mockingly.

“Don’t call me that” I said glaring at him. You know full well that I mend, you pig.

“Don’t stay up too late reading Elphie, and try to eat something while I’m gone. Meaning more than a Granny Smith apple and-“

“Okay, okay I did it Mom” I said rolling my eyes.

“What would you do without me around, hm?” Glinda said wrapping her wrap around her shoulders.

“Reading for one thing” I said smirking.

I didn’t notice her walking over towards me until I feel a hand on the side of my head and a pair of lip being lightly pressed my temple, stiffing at the display of affection as I looked up at Glinda standing over me. She leaves without another word and I tried to get my mind off of kiss but the more that try to read the text in front of me, the more the feeling of her lips on my skin fills me every thought until I finally gave up on reading all together. I tried not to read too much into it because the socialite has always been on the affection side and she’s always finding a way to display that affection on me for whatever reason at the moment as I’ve seen her hug her friends over the littlest thing so it must be something that friends so with each other. I wouldn’t know because I have never had a friend until I came to Shiz and meet Glinda but in a way, I want it to mean something to mean something more but even if it, it doesn’t mean that she would risk her reputation to be with me and it would only be a matter of time before she would find out about my secret.

The more that I thought upon this, the more questions formed than answers and I rather not deal with this because this will only lead to heartache for me as I push myself off of my bed, grabbing my navy hoodie as I leave the dorm in the hopes of clearing my mind of my thoughts. I walked around engrossed in my thoughts that I’m pulled out of them by a small whimper as I come to a stop in front of a dark alley and I could make out a form curling into itself as I make my way towards them when they slowly become clearer. My heart stopped as my breath is caught in my throat when I realized that it was Glinda leaning the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest, her face covered by her hair when I take in her appearance as the strap of her dress is torn, one heel is gone but that I can see so far as I slowly make my way over towards her. I kneel in front of her, lightly placing my hand on her shoulder when she flinches away, looking up at me with this fearful look in her eyes like something bad was about to occur as her breathing in small gasps and I could see a bruise forming on her cheek.

“Glinda, it’s me, Elphie. What happened? Why are you in alley? Where’s Fiyero?” I asked calmly.

Glinda’s eyes swelled with tears as she launches herself into my arms, sobbing heartbreaking sobs and I knew that I had to get her back to the dorms, gently lifting her into my arms bridal style. How I made to my dorm with a sobbing girl in my arms without anyone stopping me I don’t know but I thankful that nobody did as I closed the door with my foot as set her down on my bed, holding her tightly as she clung to me like if she let go then I would disappear. I don’t know how we stayed like this but the socialite’s sobs calmed down to whimper but has a death grip on my hoodie.

“Glinda, what happened?”

“F-Fiyero, he-he… he was drinking a lot and he want to but I d-didn’t then he tried to f-force me” Glinda said starting to sob again.

“D-Did he?” I struggled to get the question out and Glinda shook her head. “H-How did you get away?”

“Avaric walked in on us, completely wasted and that’s when I made my escape. Oh Elphie, I was so afraid” Glinda said wrapping her arms around my neck. “What did I do wrong? Is this my fault?

“No my sweet, this isn’t your fault. This could never be your fault”

Everything in me wanting to go out to find Fiyero and show him what the green bean is truly capable of as he had no right to do what he intended to do tonight but for right now, I have to take care of the socialite and make sure that she’s okay. I cleaned the cut on her cheek so it wouldn’t get infected before drawing her a warm bath with bubble because I know that she would like that but was careful not to touch the water because of my allergy. I looked up to see Glinda standing in the door way of the bathroom stark naked as I feel the heat rising to my cheeks as well as further south before quickly making my way out of the room to give her some privacy, at least that’s what I intended to do until I’m stopped by a hand on my wrist. I looked at the sorcery major in the eyes and nowhere else as she looks at me with fear and worry.

“Elphie don’t go” Glinda pleads.

“I don’t-”

“Please” Glinda pouted.

“Okay”

She climbs into the tub as I keep my back towards her while washes up before changing into one of pink nightgowns, pulling the drain out of the tub then walking into the dorm, walking past her own bed and climbing into my own. I raised an eyebrow at her as she looks up at me those beautiful cerulean eyes and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to deny her that she asks of me as I turned to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing into my bed. The socialite wraps her arms around my waist, snuggling into my chest like I was her last lifeline and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, knowing that I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that this never happens again as that’s what I did. I didn’t let the Winkie prince anywhere near Glinda although it didn’t stop him from trying as she broke up with very publicly in front of the whole school, effectively embarrassing him and over the four months that I’ve became like her silent bodyguard.

She was slowly returning to her normal bubbly self but she didn’t go out as much as she used and taking her studies more seriously as her friends picked up on this, reassuming that I was the cause of the change in her, forcing her to choose between them and me. Surprisingly she chose me over them and when I asked her why, she just smiled and say that I was mattered more than the three of them combined, making my heart skip a beat as we walked to our next class but it got cancelled when the professor had gotten a rather bad cold from one of her other students. We returned to our dorm as I grabbed one of my books that I was in the middle of when it was taken out of my hands, looking up to see Glinda setting it down on my nightstand and before I could ask her what was going on, she was straddling my hips with this strange expression on her face. I don’t know what was going until I feel a pair of lips are pressed against my own as I feel the front of my hoodie being unzipped followed by it being pushed off of my shoulders then the socialite places openmouthed kisses along my jaw and neck. My body is reacting to the girl on top of me and I knew if I didn’t stop what’s going that it won’t end very well.

“G-Glinda s-stop. We-We have to s-stop”

Glinda pulls back, looking at me with a hurt expression before looking away.

“Do you not want me, Elphie? Am I really that undesirable?” Glinda asked in a small voice.

“It’s n-not Glinda” I said wanting her to understand.

“Then what was it?”

“I don’t think that you thought this through”

“But I have Elphie” Glinda argues. “And I want you to be my first”

“You say that now but how are you gonna feel on your wedding night when you get married to some wealthy man”

“Elphie, what I want has changed. I’m not the same girl that I used to be and I want to be with someone that I love, that I see a future with. I want that… I want that with you” Glinda said flushing slightly.

“You have to understand that I’m not like most girls. I’m… I’m not normal”

“I know that you’re green and I don’t care about that” Glinda said shaking her head.

“It’s not just that. I’m… I have a penis and I-”

I was caught by Glinda’s lips once more as she pushes me further onto the bed and her lips are soft and velvety as the kiss is filled with love and understanding but gradually passion takes over as she slips her hand underneath my shirt. I let the sorcery major set the pace as she pulls my shirt over my head, throwing it somewhere on the floor before resuming our heated make-out, placing openmouthed kisses along my jaw and neck while reaching behind me unhooking my bra. Glinda kisses down my neck to the valley of my breasts then taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking and nipping on the sensitive bud as she unbuckles the front of my pants, pushing it down my legs along with my underwear.

I laid there completely naked standing completely at attention while the socialite’s still clothed and I want to see her without the confinement of her clothes as I grabbed the hem of her soft pink sundress, looking up at her asking permission. In a flash, she lifts the dress over her head leaving her only in her silky panties with a huge wet spot between her legs but her body is that of Aphrodite’s, her porcelain skin is soft to the touch and unblemished, her breasts are on the large side but I want to feel in the palms of my hands. Seeming to hear my thoughts, Glinda takes my hand and places them on her breasts then placing a chaste kiss on my lips while removing her ruined panties then returning to her place on my lap, preceding to grind our sexes together.

“Mmm t-touch me, Elphie. I need you to touch me” Glinda rocking back and forth against me.

The logical side of me is telling me that I shouldn’t be doing this, that I should be stopping this but the other side is telling me to enjoy this, to enjoy the moment while I can and that side is winning as I massage the breasts in my hands. I pinch and pull on the rosy nipples as I placed loving kisses on the pale shoulder when the socialite stops her grinding, taking my penis in her hand giving me a few strokes then lining our sexes together before lowering herself onto me. The feeling of entering the warm heat that is Glinda is indescribable and it takes every once of willpower not to start moving because the last thing that I want to do is hurt her as I’m buried to the hilt inside of her, opening my eyes to see the discomfort.

“Glinda, are you okay? Do you want to stop?” I asked worried that I might be hurting her.

“N-No, I knew that it would hurt but I want this” Glinda said taking a few deep breaths.

I restrain myself from moving until Glinda was ready to continue and when she was, she rocks her hips back and forth as I groaned, burying my face into her shoulder as we slowly found our rhythm. The socialite gains confidence as she bounces up and down in my lap in frantic place with her breasts bouncing every which way, throwing her head back in pleasure as I take one of her nipples into my mouth sucking hard on it while reaching between us to find her clit. I rub tight circles on the small bundle of nerves as the vaginal walls around me begin to flutter signaling Glinda’s fast approaching orgasm and I wasn’t too far behind her with a few more thrusts as she grips me with tight hold, sending the two of us over the edge with the other’s name on our tongue. We collapsed in a heap of sweaty bodies and limbs, breathing heavily as I slowly pulled out of the socialite as she lets out a small whimper, pulling her into my arms as she soon falls asleep but sleep doesn’t find me as easily. I liked what we did, I liked it a lot but what does this mean for the both of us cause I know that if my family finds out, without a doubt that they’ll disown but it really make a difference as I never felt a part of that family but what about Glinda. Will her family disown her if they find out that she lost her virginity before marriage? To a green girl? Will she be willing to give her family for me? I couldn’t ask that of her because it wouldn’t be fair to her. I couldn’t ask her to chose.

“You’re thinking too loudly” Glinda said yawing.

“Sorry”

“What are you thinking about?” Glinda said snuggling into my shoulder.

“What this is between us? If there is an us?” I said looking up at the ceiling.

“Do you want there to be an us?” Glinda said plopping herself on one elbow.

“I don’t think it would be wise if there was” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Why would you say such a thing?” Glinda said frowning.

“Because if my family finds out about this, they’ll disown which they already did in a way so it really doesn’t make a difference to me one way or another but your family’s different. They probably have someone arranged from a wealthy family to marry and the person that they want you to be with is a green girl with a penis between her legs”

“Elphie, I don’t care what my family thinks of you or us” Glinda said gently making me look at her.

“You say that now but you’ll change your mind” I said shaking my head.

“No, I’m not changing my mind because you’re who I choose and there’s no one else out there for me. I don’t want anyone else and besides Momsie and Popsicle haven’t arranged for anyone to marrying me as they want me to be able to chose whom I marry” Glinda said kissing me on the lips.

“If you like it that much, you should put a ring on it” I said smirking.

“Oh I plan to but first things first” Glinda said as she disappears under the covers.

“Glinda? Glin-oh my fuckin Oz” I said gasp.

* * *

The End


End file.
